


Running in Circles

by AshaS



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Circle of Magi, F/M, Kinloch Hold, apostate - Freeform, first-person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaS/pseuds/AshaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abeline K Oswell, also known as Oswald, is a girl raised Kinloch Hold, before the blight. After befriending Anders, and helping him escape, she has quite the story of her own. Join her here for the story of an apostate with a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running in Circles

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work so far, but it's my first long one, so cut me a break with this one. Anyone who knows my writing will know how 99% of my works end, so, although I doubt there will be tears this chapter, I'm just going to apologize in advance.

I didn't have a ton of friends. I mostly spent my time in the library or listening to other people talking about what was happening in the Circle. That's how I got most of my skills.

I knew Anders well enough that you _might_ call me his friend. I actually had a little bit of a crush on him for a long time, even though he always had that thing for Karl Thekla. Anders and I only got close enough that he noticed me when I comforted him, after a few of his more intense punishments for running away. He often asked me how I could be so content in the circle, and I never had an answer for him. He may have only spent time with me because he felt sorry for me. I can never tell.

Every day, from the time I left home, to the time I left the tower, I did almost the exact same thing. I woke up, I ate breakfast, I practiced my magic, I had dinner, I read in the library, I had supper, and I borrowed a book to read before bed. It sounds monotonous, I know, but it gave me a small bit of stability, when I didn't have people, other than the professor, that would provide it for me.

About a month before Amell and Jowen were taken away, whether it was by friendship or just because he knew I didn't have anyone to tell, Anders told me of his plan and asked if I wanted to join him. I’m not sure how I helped him, but he said I did. It probably had to do with that potion he had me make. He told me, once he’s gone, to wait for a templar with a small, blue, piece of fabric tied around his wrist, who would say “I like your bootstraps.” And to reply “Thanks. I took them from the king.”

So, 3 weeks or so after Anders disappeared, a Templar that sounded a lot like him came and said I had important business outside the tower, and we exchanged code-words as he told me to only pack things you could never live without. So I dressed, and I packed a bag with my stuffed rabbit, Flopsy, a few health potions, and a set of my blue, apprentice’s robes I owned. I grabbed the bag and my staff, and we headed out.

He took me across the lake, and took me to a hidden cache behind the “Spoiled Princess” tavern. He handed me a cloak, a set of ratty clothes, and a few coins. After that, he took a few things for himself, gave me a few words of advice, and let me go.

There was something very familiar about him. His voice, the way he walked, even as he attempted to be nonchalant, I could see it and I couldn’t help feeling like I knew him. I didn’t ask, though. I just thanked him. Then, I headed south, towards Lothering, and he headed east, down the imperial highway, and that was the last I saw of him... Or, so I thought.

I walked my way south, every once and a while passing a merchant to buy some food from. I became increasingly curious on who this man sent for me could have been. After more than a week of this, I came across a town clogged with refugees. I saw that not much could be found here except for high prices, Templars, and a large feeling of dread, so I camped outside of town that night, while trying to blend in, deciding that although there was templars about, a town filled with refugees was a better place to hide than a town where I would be more out of place, so I stayed there for the night.

That night I couldn’t sleep. For some reason. I couldn’t stop thinking about that man. The next morning, I heard the hoard was getting almost upon the town, so I was starting towards Redcliff, and I came across a traveling Qunari. I was apprehensive at first, but when she seemed cheery and not one to attack without reason, I approached her with a question.

“Hello. My name is Abeline, but you can call me Ash, or Oswald. I was just wondering…,” I asked timidly, “Where are you going?”

“I’m not really sure.” The qunari said. “My name’s Tal.”

My tension began to fade slightly at the friendly manner of her greeting. “Well, if you are just wandering,” I rubbed one of my arms with my hand and was avoiding eye-contact, “do you think you could do me a favor?” I asked with a bit of nervousness remaining in my voice.

Tal raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms at the vagueness of the question while she responded with a “Well that depends, what type of favor?”

"Well, I’m looking for these two people, (though I have a hunch that it’s the same guy), that left me. One was my only friend, and I really want to know if he’s okay. Do you think you could track them down for me?”

“Awesome! Tell me about ‘em. What are their names? Where’s the last place you saw them?” Tal asked with a smile. 

"Well, one’s name is Anders. He’s a mage with dirty-blond hair, and he’s very sarcastic. The last time I saw him was at Kinloch Hold.” I said

“Oh, an escaped mage then?” Tal deducted with a gleam in her eye. ”Sounds fun! I love a challenge. And what about the second?”

“Well…,” I stated, “If you like challenges, you’ll love this next one.” I said with a chuckle as Tal once again gave a curious look at this strange human, asking her for assistance. “You see, I don’t really know this one. He was sent by Anders to come help me escape. He wore Templar Order armor, with a blue piece of fabric tied around his wrist. He sounded a lot like Anders, which is why I think it might be him, but the Templar was a bit more quiet and serious. Of course, he was just trying to sneak out of the Circle of Magi with a mage at his side. He went east down the Imperial Highway from Kinloch Hold.”

Tal appeared to contemplate the information I had just given to her for second or two, then perked up like a small dog who heard that it was time to eat, and she said, “Brilliant! Something to do! This wandering was getting boring anyway.”

Happy to see her willingness, I smiled, but then frowned slightly when I thought of what could happen to him before she got there, or what could have already happened to him… “I want the Templar to know I am grateful, and for Anders to know that I care for him, and miss him. I really want to see him again, but,” my eyes began to water slightly as I looked up to be sure the stranger was listening, “if nothing else…, just make sure Anders is safe…”

With a nod of understanding, Tal told me of a place near Redcliff that I could stay at until I got word from her. I thanked her, and we parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend @freya-theirondragon for letting me use her Qunari character, Tal, and thanks to @the-queen-of-thedas for the title idea


End file.
